


down

by sky_reid



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Play, Barebacking, Come Eating, Comeplay, Dirty Talk, Felching, M/M, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Spanking, a bit of, a hint of, can u believe a tag i never thought i'd use, implied subspace (subby!louis), it's rly just porn so, oh right, ok i think i'm done now, so much comeplay jesus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 22:40:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4683986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sky_reid/pseuds/sky_reid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sometimes all harry really wants is to play with louis' arse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	down

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bendylouis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bendylouis/gifts), [ostricacida](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ostricacida/gifts).



> @laura: i promised u sth else and it's coming (ahem) i swear but in the meantime here have some rimming to tide u over  
> @nicky: what better way to start a friendship than with filthy porn yey  
> @everyone else: enjoy?

Louis’ soft whining cuts off with a little cough as Harry presses down on the back of his neck. He scrapes his teeth down Louis’ shoulderblade at the same time as he pinches the nipple he’s been playing with. Louis’ back bows up and then back down so his arse is pushed against Harry’s soft cock, making him gasp. He pushes Louis’ head harder into the pillow. “Don’t be impatient,” he says with a smirk. He knows Louis hears it because he wiggles his hips making Harry hiss with oversensitivity again.

 

“Easy for you to say, you’ve already come,” Louis replies. Harry snorts. He kisses Louis’ shoulder softly and laughs when all Louis does is grunt into the pillow and tug on the sheets. He’s desperate enough that he’s shaking all over, probably already has the pillow wet with spit and sweat, so Harry takes pity on him. He gives Louis’ arse a sharp smack and tugs on his hair as he kneels up. Louis reacts wonderfully; knees sliding over the sheets so his legs are spread even more and face burrowing further into the pillow. Harry spanks him again just to hear him moan. And then once more, a bit harder, for the sound of his palm on Louis’ sweaty skin, and again on the other cheek to watch it pink up. And a few more times because he loves to watch Louis’ arse jiggle every time he hits it. His hand slips on the last slap so he ends up hitting between Louis’ cheeks more than over them; Louis’ whole body jerks up, hands ripping at the sheets and he makes a beautifully broken sound that makes Harry’s cock twitch again.

 

He grabs at Louis’ arse and pushes one cheek out so he can get at his hole easier; he gives it a few light hits with two fingers and watches it clench around nothing. It stays loose and a bit open from Harry fucking it earlier, wet and slippery with lube and leaking Harry’s come. Harry gives it another smack, much harder this time, making Louis cry out and curl in on himself a little.

 

“H, please,” Louis mumbles into his own shoulder. His eyelashes are wet with tears and his lips are shiny with spit and his voice is shot to hell and he looks completely fucked out already. When Harry reaches down between his spread legs he finds him rock hard and sticky wet; Louis bucks into his hand and curls his toes like he does when he’s about to come so Harry wraps his fingers around the base of his cock, squeezes as tightly as he dares and tugs on his balls harshly. Louis muffles a shout into his own upper arm. His teeth leave harsh red marks behind when he detaches. “ _Please_ ,” he breathes.

 

“Yeah,” Harry agrees, giving Louis’ arse one last slap. He’s half-hard again already from watching; he’s come just from eating Louis out before, it’s not such a stretch that he could do it again. He grabs at Louis’ arse and squeezes it, fingers sinking beautifully into the meat of it. He loves playing with Louis’ arse, loves how it fills his hands perfectly, loves how soft and squishy it is and how it moves. He presses his thumbs into the tops of Louis’ thighs and drags them up Louis’ cheeks, spreads them open. Louis is still curled up and leaning on his side, watching him with shiny half-lidded eyes and panting shallowly. He sucks in a breath when Harry squeezes his arse hard and leans over to bite it harshly. “Come on, babe,” he says, mouthing the words over the marks his own teeth left, “hold yourself open for me.”

 

Louis grunts a little as he moves over so he’s resting on his shoulders with his head pressed into the pillow again. He reaches behind himself, grabs at his own arse and pulls it open. Harry loves to see him like this, all soft and quiet and pliant the way he rarely ever gets even when it’s just the two of them, the way no one else ever gets to see him; a deeper, more primal part of him delights in the submissiveness of it too, in seeing loud, bossy Louis present himself like this, face down and arse up, his hands appearing even smaller and more delicate as they struggle to keep hold of a large globe each.

 

Harry runs a single finger down the exposed crack and watches Louis’ hole wink at him. “Perfect,” he whispers without ever really deciding to. Louis whines into the pillow and closes his legs a bit so his arse is closer to Harry’s face. Harry leans down and hovers over it, breathes over where Louis is open and exposed. He trails his fingertips lightly over Louis’ legs all the way from the tips of his toes over his calves and to his thighs where he rests his hands. He can feel how tense Louis is, doesn’t even think Louis is _breathing_. Harry grins.

 

He presses a suckling kiss to the seam of Louis’ balls (they’re wet too, covered with Harry’s come that’s trickled down) then licks a long stripe all the way from Louis’ balls up to the small of his back, tasting the grape flavoured lube and his own come. Louis practically crumbles under him, his entire body except for his hands relaxing. He buries a loud sob into the pillow. He’s so wonderfully responsive that Harry can’t even tease him for very long, licks over his taint until he’s clean of drying come and old lube, wet only with Harry’s spit before pressing a quick kiss directly to his hole and licking around the rim of it. It twitches under his mouth. Louis tastes like _him_ down here still and it’s a serious turn on; Harry reaches down between his own legs and gives himself a few tugs until he’s fully hard again. He licks over Louis’ hole in the same casual, languid rhythm he uses on himself, closes his eyes and just enjoys – the slide of foreskin over the head of his cock, the texture of Louis’ skin, soft and wrinkled and just a little hairy, under his tongue, the uncertain twitch of muscle.

 

He presses his lips around Louis’ hole and _sucks_. He’s pretty sure most of his come has already leaked out, but some still drips into his mouth and he swallows it down happily. Louis squirms a little when Harry keeps sucking at his hole, whines into the pillow and threads the fingers of one hand through Harry’s hair to pull on it harshly. Harry can’t stop himself from moaning in time, the combination of Louis’ arsecheek suddenly suffocating him and the tug on his scalp making his cock jump in his hand. He nips at Louis’ rim gently and lets go of his cock to give Louis’ thigh a slap; he’s not gotten very wet yet but his fingers still leave a sticky mark on Louis’ skin. Louis tugs on his hair again before releasing it and going back to holding his arsecheeks spread apart for Harry.

 

Harry licks over his hole soothingly, laving over it with his tongue and not even trying to stop himself from drooling. He can feel spit dribbling down his tongue and out of the corners of his mouth, getting Louis all wet and slick. He circles Louis’ hole, points the tip of his tongue to trace over Louis’ rim. Louis is open enough that Harry manages to push inside easily; Louis gasps and clenches around his tongue so suddenly and hard that it slips out immediately.

 

Harry gives the backs of his thighs a bruising pinch. He means it to be a warning, but Louis just moans and drags his knees even closer together. Harry straightens up; he can feel how wet his face has gotten, spit drying all over his nose and chin. He fists his cock quickly, drags the foreskin over the head completely before pulling it back entirely to circle it with his thumb. He’s starting to get seriously wet, sticky precome blurting steadily over his fingers. He swipes it off with a thumb and smears it over Louis’ hole. Louis curses into the pillow and squeezes his own cheeks so hard his nails sink into the flesh.

 

Harry pumps his own cock a few more times, watching the head get wetter and wetter before wiping it with his thumb and spreading the slickness over Louis’ hole again. He’s almost tempted to just rub his cockhead over Louis’ arse, maybe even fuck him a little, come inside him and fill him up again, but Louis is practically crying already, whimpering and sobbing and probably soaking the pillow with spit and sweat and tears and Harry is not so cruel as to not give him some release.

 

He circles Louis’ hole with his thumb, presses down on the rim and pulls on it; it opens for him easily, stretches every which way with little resistance. Harry pushes his thumb inside and Louis moans brokenly; it’s probably rough and just a bit too dry, but Louis is already so far gone that he doesn’t complain. Harry presses his thumb down and watches as Louis opens for him easily. “Beautiful,” Harry comments, feeling his cock push out another dollop of precome. Louis gurgles out a strange sound and pulls his own cheeks open even more, his hole stretching with it.

 

Harry gives it a filthy wet kiss, licks around his thumb and pokes at the rim with his tongue. He replaces his thumb quickly with two fingers, scissors them and shoves his tongue inside between them. Louis releases an inhuman sound into the pillow and practically collapses at that, legs sliding over the sheets as he spreads them open as far as they will go and nails leaving deep red scratch marks over his arsecheeks when his hands slip away to grip at the bedding instead. Harry lets go of himself to grab at Louis’ hip and hold him up as he swirls his tongue around. Louis is warm and soft inside, the smell of him strong and the taste a little bitter and a lot salty. Harry cleans out the last traces of his come and pulls his tongue out just to swallow. Louis reacts by slamming his fist onto the bed and crying out. Harry laughs under his breath. He keeps him open with two fingers and smacks his lips obnoxiously loudly.

 

“I swear to fucking god, Harry, ‘m gonna kill you,” Louis mumbles. He’s visibly shaking, but the way his arsecheeks twitch is definitely on purpose. Louis knows him way too well – Harry was going to go back to teasing, instead he ends up with his face buried back between Louis’ cheeks and his tongue shoved as deep in his hole as it’ll go. He pulls his fingers out and trails them down Louis’ crack to press down behind his balls. Louis’ hips fuck forward and back again. Harry presses down harder and uses his thumb to massage his balls.

 

He should probably hold Louis open now that Louis himself seems unable to do it, hands having moved to grip the pillow instead, but he kind of likes it like this, with Louis’ arse restricting his breathing and his own spit getting his entire face wet. Besides, he’s a little busy squeezing his fist around the leaking head of his cock. He pushes his tongue so deep inside that his teeth sink into the muscle. He swirls his tongue around at the same time as he suckles at the rim, making Louis arch his back and push his arse further into Harry’s face.

 

When Harry starts fucking him with his tongue, deep and slow at first, Louis starts riding his face and whimpering with every push in and out, soft, high-pitched, breathy little sounds Harry can just barely hear over his own choking shallow breaths. His tongue makes a wet, squelching sound as it picks up speed going in and out of Louis. Louis starts to squirm, hips restless and muscles twitching all over. He pushes his legs spread further open until he’s almost lying on his stomach and rutting against the bed. Harry can barely breathe from the way Louis’ arse closes around him; he swipes his thumb over the head of his cock, his fingers wrapped around the shaft just underneath. He’s panting against Louis’ hole as he licks into him faster, tongue slipping out accidently a few times from how much Louis is squirming. He presses down hard on Louis’ balls before using that hand to spread his ass out for easier access. He shudders at the feeling of cold air hitting his spit-covered face. It’s easier to breathe now, easier to hear Louis whimpering into the pillow, easier to tongue into him fast and without mercy and make him tear at his own hair and clench his arse. Harry pulls his tongue out to nip at his rim and Louis full on sobs.

 

“’m close,” he moans thinly, untangling the hand in his hair and slapping his own arse as he pulls it open wider for Harry’s mouth. “ _Please_.” Harry dives right back in, slipping two fingers and his tongue back inside. He curls his fingers immediately, so familiar with Louis’ body he doesn’t even have to search before he’s massaging at Louis’ spot, tongue fucking inside and out fast. Louis is whimpering almost constantly now, the hand on his arse slipping on sweat and balls drawn up against Harry’s palm. Harry keeps him on the edge until he breaks and starts full on sobbing, only a few muffled pleas and curses breaking up the sound, before he presses his thumb down behind his balls rhythmically. Louis doesn’t last long after that, only holding on for a few more strokes of Harry’s tongue. He screams as he starts coming, cock jumping so hard Harry feels the twitch against his palm and dripping thickly onto the sheets, but chokes on it halfway through. His whole body spasms violently and he falls down on the bed, Harry’s fingers and tongue slipping out of him and his hips fucking against the bed for a long time before he finally slows down and melts into the bed. He comes for so long and so hard that it almost looks painful. Even after he’s done he’s still gulping down air, sounding like he’s suffocating himself, and his muscles keep twitching at random and seemingly completely out of his control.

 

Harry almost feel bad for how much he wants to wreck him even more. His cock is so hard it’s throbbing; he can’t even imagine how Louis must have felt, as long as Harry made him wait for release.

 

He crawls up Louis’ legs and straddles his upper thighs. Louis makes a half-hearted effort to lock his thighs together, but he doesn’t seem capable to keep up with it, letting them fall open only seconds later. He folds his arms up on his pillow and lowers his forehead on them, arching his back invitingly. “C’mon, love,” he says, voice thick and rough. His breathing is still erratic.

 

Harry is not sure what Louis means, but with how close he is and how little it’ll probably take for him to come, he doesn’t think it matters. He straddles the tops of Louis’ thighs and slides his cock between his cheeks. It’s still wet there with residual lube and all the spit Harry’s left behind and Harry’s cock slides easily. He grabs at Louis’ arse and pushes the cheeks together tightly; he fucks between them a few times, grunting at the friction that’s just not enough.

 

Louis rolls his head from side to side and raises his arse up off the bed. “Just put it in, babe,” he says. His voice sounds like he’s had Harry’s cock down his throat for an hour (or like he’s had Harry’s tongue in his arse for an hour), but Harry can still hear the eyeroll in it. If he weren’t so turned on, he’d probably spank Louis some more for the sass (and to see his arse move). As it is, he spreads Louis’ cheeks with one hand and uses the other to steady his cock and guide it to Louis’ hole. Even covered in Harry’s spit and precome, Louis is probably not wet enough for a proper fuck; he is, however, relaxed and loose enough for Harry to push inside. Louis whimpers a little like he’s maybe in actual pain so Harry stops once the head is inside. Louis is tight, clenching around him purposefully; Harry gives him a few shallow thrusts and watches his cockhead slip out and back in, Louis’ puffy red rim stretching to accommodate it. It doesn’t seem to hurt Louis as he just rests his cheek on his forearms and looks at Harry over his shoulder with shiny, red-rimmed eyes and pink cheeks and bitten, swollen lips. His breathing’s mostly calmed down, but he still looks completely fucked out and Harry only needs to tease over his shaft with a tight ring of several fingers a few times before he can feel it building in the pit of his stomach.

 

“Gonna come, hm?” Louis asks, casual but for his voice breaking in the middle. Harry grunts in response and tugs on his cock faster. He wants to shove all the way in, thinks Louis would let him, relaxed and pliant as he is right now, but doesn’t want to risk hurting him and doesn’t think he needs to anyway. He can feel sweat breaking out over his skin, can feel his lips still tingling and it’s not helping that Louis’s calmed down enough to _keep talking_. “Just cleaned me out, babe. Already wanna fill me up again?” Harry moans and pushes a little further into Louis. Louis grunts a little, but takes it easily, starts clenching around Harry rhythmically. “You know I can’t get pregnant, right?” he teases. “But it’s not about that, is it? You just wanna see it in me. Wanna see me full of you, so full I’m leaking. Makes you feel like I’m yours, doesn’t it?” Harry falls forward so his forehead is resting against the back of Louis’ neck. He strokes over his cock faster as he mouths over Louis’ skin, salty with sweat that _he_ put there. “Wanna eat it out of me again after you’re done?”

 

“Holy shit,” Harry gasps. He sinks his teeth into Louis’ shoulderblade as he comes, not as much as the first time but harder and longer, gasping and mouthing wetly over Louis’ skin; he pumps his cock all the way through, feels Louis squeezing his cockhead, milking it. They stay like that, Harry moaning against Louis’ shoulder and Louis breathing hard into the pillow, almost like Harry’s orgasm is affecting him as well, until it becomes too much. Harry pulls out slowly, cock still half-hard and smeared white with come at the tip. He watches Louis stretch around him. He presses a thumb above Louis’ hole and doesn’t even think before saying, “Keep it in.” Louis looks over his shoulder and raises an eyebrow at him. He does comply though, muscles under Harry’s hand tensing up while he stays relaxed everywhere else.

 

Harry’s not sure what he’s doing when he bends over to kiss the dimples on Louis’ back. He pulls on his cock a few times although he is already mostly soft and way oversensitive before focusing back on Louis. He runs his thumb down Louis’ crack and gives his hole a few prodding touches. Louis whimpers. “Too much?” Harry checks.

 

Louis hums. “Don’t know. No,” he says, words slurred and buried into his arms, barely intelligible. “Sensitive, though.”

 

Harry spreads his legs and settles down on his stomach between them. He grabs at Louis’ arse, takes a firm globe in each hand and squeezes them before pulling them aside. He presses a wet kiss to Louis’ hole and gives it a quick lick; Louis shivers all over. Harry blows a hot breath over his wet skin and watches him squirm. “Show me,” he says. If he hadn’t just come for the second time, watching Louis’ hole open just enough to let a drop of his come trickle out before clenching again would definitely have him getting hard. “Again.” Louis whines, but obeys, loosening up enough to let some of the come escape, then closes up again. Harry watches his come trickle down over Louis’ balls and licks it off. Louis twitches like Harry’s tongue is burning him, but he does it again and doesn’t do much more than sigh when Harry licks him clean. He’s resting his cheek on his forearms, only a half of his face visible to Harry. His eyes are closed, his eyebrows drawn a bit together and lips parted slightly; he looks like he still hasn’t decided if it feels good or not.

 

Harry gives his hole a wet, slow lick. “Give me everything,” he says when he pulls back. He’s torn between watching Louis’ arse and watching his face; he knows how much Louis both loves and hates doing this, hates how self-conscious it makes him, but loves the feeling of it, and he’s always enjoyed seeing Louis so overwhelmed he’ll do anything for pleasure and won’t even be sure if that’s what he’s feeling. Louis chews on his bottom lip for a second, his cheeks flaming up and his eyes crinkling when he frowns; it seems to take him a few tries, but when he does manage to relax Harry watches the come gush out of him and slide down his crack and over his balls. He gathers it all up with his fingers while Louis pushes the last of it out. His hole gapes slightly when he’s done, sticky come smeared over the stretched rim of it. Harry fingers his own come back inside easily, thumbs what’s left of it around Louis’ rim. He buries his face in Louis’ arse and starts licking at him again; Louis is whimpering from the first touch, squirming against the sheets and burying his face back into the pillow to muffle the needy, overwhelmed sounds. He starts sobbing, heaving teary gasps leaving his mouth when Harry slips his tongue back inside and eats the come out of him. He doesn’t stop when Louis is clean either, licks and sucks and nibbles where Louis is all swollen and open; he could do this for hours probably, could keep going until he’s hard and ready to go again, but Louis stops him.

 

He threads a hand through Harry’s hair and pulls Harry’s face away from himself. “Enough, no more, ‘s too much,” he mumbles. He sounds out of it, but there’s a certainty and authority in his voice that Harry reacts to immediately. He lifts his head, face messy and wet with spit, and rests his chin on Louis’ arse as he licks his lips; they’re nearly numb and his tongue tingles and it’s the best feeling ever. Louis’ shoulders are shaking when he props himself up on his elbows and he wipes away his face before he looks back at Harry.

 

Harry grins. “Alright?”

 

Louis gives him a small, intimate smile. “Great,” he replies, then pauses. “Thank you,” he adds softly. He does that sometimes, thanks Harry after they’ve done something particularly intense and makes it sound like he’s saying so much more. Harry never knows how to respond to that so he just hides his face in the small of Louis’ back, cheeks aflame and mouth stretched in a wide grin. He closes his eyes and kisses the knobs of Louis’ spine where his head is resting. His breathing evens out and after a while Louis calms down lies back as well. He reaches back and one of his hands comes down, fingers combing through Harry’s hair and nails scratching gently at his scalp. Harry hums and nuzzles into him.

 

They’re both sticky and messy and sweaty and in dire need of a shower, and the position Harry’s decided on (he’s not moving now, Louis’ pillowy arse is too nice to leave) is going to be uncomfortable soon, and Louis is going to bitch about being sore the moment he’s out of that weirdly fuzzy headspace he gets into after sex sometimes, but Harry’s drifting off already, tingly all over with the sensory memory of Louis all over and around him, with Louis’ soft skin under his hands and Louis’ soft arse under his head and Louis’ soft thighs wrapped around his chest, with Louis’ smell in his nose and the taste of him still on his tongue and Louis permeating every single one of his senses and right now all he wants is to snuggle closer and sleep. So that’s what he does.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading :)
> 
> you can find me [on tumblr](http://captivekinqs.tumblr.com)


End file.
